


The Sweet Ocean Symphonies

by anxietygnome (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humanstuck, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxietygnome
Summary: Sure, he may always say the dude smells like fish and that he fucking stinks, but that's rather far from the truth. He smells like the sand at the beach, that's been moved with the salty ocean water frequently. It's a really nice smell, and it's addicting as hell to him.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The Sweet Ocean Symphonies

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is literally just me experimenting writing as Sollux weewoo  
> i have a bunch of headcanons on how characters smell so it's a big thing in this-
> 
> and basically Sollux just really likes how Eridan smells so he steals his fucking capes and shit and just proceeds to say he's not giving them back because it's supposed to be a big ' fuck you ' osihk
> 
> hope you enjoy psps

A groan escaped his lips. He hated this. This should not be what he wanted. He should not crave this at all. The smell of the stupid brunette. It was one that he found rather comforting and pleasant to inhale, and he fucking hated that. You might think; oh!! But it's okay to like the smell of someone else. And to which Sollux would reply; yeah. If that someone else was NOT Eridan fucking Ampora. With a sigh, he resorted to drawing the large piece of fabric he had actually taken from Eridan closer to himself, covering the lower half of his face. Yeah, Sollux had stolen his cape. Blatantly refused to give it back, too. It pisses Eridan off and he revels in that. However, the one thing he was not expecting was his very own roommate, who might he add is conveniently the person he'd rather _not_ see, Eridan, to come back to the dorm. And see him draped in one of his capes.

  
_" ED what the FUCK are you doing back from your classes already? Doesn't your current class not end for like, another hour or so? "_   
  


The blonde immediately let go of the cape, pushing his blue and red lensed glasses up his nose, absolutely fuming. The damn brunette was NOT supposed to be here yet, so what the fuck had happened, huh? God damn the other boy better have a damn good excuse for being back early so help him god-

_" Well, if you really gots to know, the professor never showed, so we were dismissed. Now, I think it's my turn to ask a question, so what the hell're you doin' with one a my capes?! "_

_" Pissin you off, the fuck it look like? "_

A defiant huff escaped the tanner male's lips as he pushed the cape to the side, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. He would _never_ let the fuckin' hippie know what he was actually doing. That would be death, literally and figuratively. He was supposed to hate the lighter boy, right? Not enjoy his smell, his presence, nothing of that. He hated him too much to love him but loved him too much to hate him. It was so stupidly simple, and he didn't like it. But whatever, enough of that. The fact that he could _not_ laugh at any sign of pissiness from the other confused him. The other boy was not pissed. He looked content and that somewhat disturbed him.  
  
 _" Really? Cause tha's not what it looks like to me. "  
_

_" I didn't ask what it looks like to you, dickweed. You asked why I had one of your capes so I answered. Nothing else to it. "  
  
_

For whatever reason, Ampora didn't seem phased by this in the least, and it was so god damn confusing. That's when he heard a little laugh and he grumbled. Stupid fuckin' Ampora. Stupid fuckin' feelings. Captor shot a glare at the other, opening his mouth to say something, but the words died in his mouth the second he saw the stupidly cute look the boy was giving him. It was something between disbelief and an amused smile. He kind of liked that look on the other boy. It was kind of nice. With a defeated sigh, he slumped over, still slightly holding onto the cape.

_" If you really want, you can keep that one, Sol. It's not one of my favorites and I know they're stupidly comfortable, but that's the only one you can have. Don't take advantage of my kindness. "  
  
_ Sollux looked down at his own hands, which still gripped the cape. Looking back to the boy, he frowned. Eridan was being strangely nice, and he didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, hell yeah. He now had something that smelled like the other to use whenever he felt horribly shitty. That was a relief. But at the same time, he felt compelled to return the favor. Even if it was just slightly. Sollux wondered if Eridan liked the way he smelled too-- It was a strange thought, but he was always told how much he smelled like fresh rain that was being shone through with sunlight. It was a warm smell. ... Perhaps he should allow Eridan to have something of his-? Right!! Hey idiot, you've got a shit ton of hoodies, and you're taller, so maybe you could give him one of those.

  
_"... You can have one of my hoodies, ED. But don't think this is me being nice. I'm just repaying you- in a way. "_   
  
" Sure, whatever you say Sol. So do I get to choose the hoodie or what? "

_" Don't push your luck. "_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa I hope you enjoyed that, and that it wasn't too horribly ooc--
> 
> I wanted to characterize Sollux as an asshole who's confused on how he feels, and leave Eridan slightly in a good mood here, so he was less of a pompous asshole.
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated, <3


End file.
